ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Black Mage Equipment Guide by Eclipstic
Category:Guides ;Guide written by: Eclipstic ;Server: Diabolos This guide contains gear choices for the aspiring Black Mage. I am aware that there are many other choices suitable for the job at given levels. What i have picked out are the ones that are most noteworthy only. That is, they will allow the player to do the best job possible. Also, most BLM gear below 30 is very standard and there's nothing special about it. So those will have to be chosen at the player's discretion. Main Weapons Low level INT boosts are great. these stat boosting wands will last you all the way to elemental staves. A wonderful tool for healing MP. It drops from the low level Notorious Monster Nunyenunc in West Sarutabaruta. Elemental Staves These are the backbone of the black mage. Macroing these in with spells of the same element can be a huge help in spell resistance. High quality staves have additional accuracy and potency that can make them very desirable. I personally, would only reccommend HQ Thunder, Ice, and Dark staves as they are the most used and most helpful in Stun, Sleep, Drain, Aspir, and of course can make the world of difference in ice and thunder magic (which is typically the most devastating). Mainly used for stoneskin purposes due to the MND boost. Sub weapon Helpful for a little addtional mp. ;Elemental grips Just like elemental staves, grips have added accuracy to the matching element and in this case, +20 mp. Ice/Thunder/Dark grips are the most used. I would just stay with those because face it, who really wants another whole set of grips to go with each staff. Ranged weapon Gotta start somewhere, eh? An extra 2 INT at Lv. 30 for the little ball of hate, the Tarutaru only. Head For a cheap extra boost, the +1 has 1 extra INT. If you didn't buy the Seer's crown +1, this is a winner with 2 INT plus 1 Hmp. The first REAL head piece for BLM. Extra mp, extra INT and -4 enmity to boot. What more can u ask for. More free Hmp gear and the +2 Magic Atk Bonus is nice for AM/AMII. Packs the most INT for the head slot. Big enfeebling boost for when u need those sleeps the most. HQ has +12 enfeebling magic skill. For those that are desperate for mp, this is a good way to do it. A very nice piece for HNM. Extra elemental skill = less resists. Again, more enfeebling magic for crowd control. Neck More Hmp gear to go with that Clear Mind IV. A must have for any black mage. Optional piece for Drain and Aspir. zzzzzzzzz Obtained from the forced pop NM Golden-Tongued Culberry in Pso'Xja. Magic Attack Bonus +8 Earrings For those of you solo BLM, this is a priceless piece for your sleeps. In the Labyrinth of Onzozo, Mysticmaker Profblix drops this. Obtained through the Automaton Assault ENM. This is for Elvaan only. Also a reward of Automaton Assault. For the Galka. +1 yields an extra 1 INT. Reward from the completion of the BCNM - Divine Might. Reward from the completion of the BCNM - Apocalypse Nigh. You must have Sea access and 75 Ancient Beastcoins to achieve this. Infamous drop from the Jailer of Love. Watch out for AV afterward, its an 18 hour fight... Body Even tho it doesn't have any INT, this is a pretty standard Hmp piece that will last up intil u can get a Shaman's. Galka RSE is amazing for BLM, eh? An all around good cloak, it will take out your head gear but there's no body pieces that will make the head worth wearing until 71. Macro this in for all your enfeebling needs. Yay! refresh This replaces the Shaman's cloak. Your Lv. 71! Bask in the massive INT of Errant / Mahatma. Pairing this with the AF hat is an awesome combo. This can effectively replace for Houpplande AND your Weskit. Drops from a Tier IV ZNM Sarameya in Mount Zhayolm A nuking staple. Unless u have the Oracle's, use the houppelande for Hmp. Get this if u want the rights to say "I took down the pony". Other than that, its a nice piece, but not the best for this slot due to you can't wear headgear with it. This will replace your Black Cloak as your standard refresh piece. An extremely nice +1 Artifcat that, with +5 Hmp, can replace your Houpplande. Plus, an extra 2 Enfeebling is icing on the cake. If you have the means to obtain the -1 piece from Dreamland Dynamis, then it can never hurt to have more Elemental skill. Hands From a forced spawn NM funguar Mycophile in Carpenter's Landing I think SE is trying to say something... For the female and male elvaan respectively. These are worth getting +1 for. These drop from an array of BCNMs. Just...awesome. You will never get tired of these. +15 skill is the biggest boost for this slot. ;Pro/Cons of Lv. 62 RSE The Marine, Wood, and Dune pieces have huge MP boosts as well as 2-4 INT. If you're not having resist issues, these are great. ;Elvaan ;Galka ;Hume If you're not using Zenith Mitts, pair these w/ the cobra feet and you'll get a partial set bonus. You can pick these up in Windurst Waters (S) from the guard just inside town for 50,000 Allied notes or 75,000 if you're from another nation. Nice to have for Magic bursts and Drain/Aspir. Another alternative if you don't have zenith. I would suggest using these with Rostrum Pumps if u have them. 20,000 Points in Mamool Ja Training Grounds will get you these. These give a bonus 3 INT in addition to the standard +15 elemental. Icing on the cake. These would probably allow you to combine your Zenith mitts and AF hands. However, these are horribly expensive to obtain. It's up to Sorcerer's Gloves +1 Packs an extra +2 dark magic skill for Drain/Aspir. Rings Eremite / +1 x2 Tamas Ring wisdom ring x2 (if no tamas) sorcerer's ring (latent is a bit tricky but can be achived fairly easy with the right macros to adjust hp) genius ring diamond ring (they tend to run cheaper than genius, sell em off and buy these) OR ominiscient ring / snow ring Back there really are no capes for blm that stand out until 32. Black cape +1 Storm cape (rly nice but extremely rare, so its hardly worth mentioning) gleeman's cape (if you're lucky enough to be part of static einherjar) rainbow / prism cape Merciful cape Waist mohbwa sash +1 (hmp) shaman's belt Qiqirn sash +1 desert stone (galka yet again reaping benefits from RSE) forest stone (elvaan) ocean stone (hume) jungle stone (mithra) penitent's rope (for those starting to show significant dmg, maybe some enmity is in order) lv 70 rse belt desert rope (galka) forest rope (elvaan) jungle rope (mithra) ocean rope (hume) Sorcerer's belt (this has more INT than any other belt) immortal's sash Legs Mage's slacks seer's slacks / +1 elder braguette (galka) magic slacks wizard's tonban (drain/aspir) mahatma slops jet seraweels sorcerer's tonban (macro) Feet garrison boots custom boots (hume) elder's sandals (galka) magna ledelsens (elvaan) mannequin pumps lv 62 RSE feet river gaiters (mithra) wood ledelsens (elvaan) cobra crackows (see cobra hands above) yigit crackows zenith pumps rostrum pumps goliard clogs